Mai Majoneko
General Information ☯Personality As a youkai whose innate powers include spreading bad luck, Mai is by nature mischievous, taking great pleasure in the misfortunes of others. However, she rarely causes lasting harm, and as long as you don't get her angry, she is usually quite friendly. A bit ironically, she doesn't much approve of others causing trouble, so she will often curse other troublemakers to give them a taste of their own medicine; because of this she is usually the one to put a stop to Miki's and Maki's antics, even as she gets away with antics of her own. Despite her mischievous tendencies, however, she has surprisingly strong motherly instincts and a soft spot for cute things, which is why she often acts as a mother figure for her fellow shikigami and even her master, Meimei. Of course, being cute does not exempt one from being a target of her tricks, as Meimei can attest. Still, as much as she loves to tease her master, Mai does hold great respect for her and is absolutely loyal, always carrying out her every command with the greatest urgency. ☯Appearance Mai's typical appearance is that of an older teenage girl with long black hair, yellow catlike eyes, black cat ears, and two black cat tails. She is somewhat tall and thin, but still has a decent amount of curves. Her most common outfit consists of a black blouse that exposes her shoulders and upper back, a black miniskirt, black thighhigh stockings, black arm-length gloves, and a black choker around her neck. If she wishes, she can also transform into the shape of a black cat, which has yellow eyes and two tails like her humanoid form. ☯Theme Songs * Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright - Sealed ~ The Darkness Within (Regular) * Super Paper Mario - The Ultimate Show (Battle) * The Binding of Isaac - My Innermost Apocalypse (Meimei-Powered Battle) * Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Magia ("Teufels Schwarzrose") Backstory The first of Meimei's shikigami, she was originally an ordinary black cat that Meimei took in and bound a shikigami to. Later on, she awakened as a nekomata, and just as Meimei's former master had done for her, Meimei took Mai under her wing and began to teach her about magic. Since then, the two have become inseparable. Mai continues to serve Meimei as both assistant and student to this day, but, although she has grown more powerful over the years, she still has yet to catch up to Meimei. Story ☯Down the Rabbit Hole Mai brought Takumi Yamamiya to her master's home after Momo found her in the forest, and when Meimei agreed to take Takumi in, Mai offered to teach Takumi magic during her stay there. ☯In Search of Sukima () ☯Two-Tailed Curse Mai cursed Reimu Hakurei with bad luck, causing an incident. Relationships ☯Ayase Mai thinks Ayase is adorable and often plays with her alongside Chen whenever she visits the Yakumos. Because of Ayase's innocence, Mai feels protective of her and often gives her advice, though she is also not above playing tricks on her once in a while. ☯Chen Mai thinks Chen is the cutest thing ever, besides Meimei, of course. She enjoys teasing and playing with her whenever she visits Yukari and Ran, and Chen has come to think of her as a big sister of sorts. ☯Eirin Yagokoro Mai often consults her on academic matters on her master's behalf, and over time they have come to develop something of a friendship. They aren't especially close, but Mai enjoys staying to chat with Eirin whenever she comes to Eientei on business, and sometimes she comes to talk even when she has no business. ☯Kamei no Yuuko Mai often acts as a go-between for Yuuko and Meimei to do business or exchange research with one another, but has also become decently close friends with Yuuko in her own right. She is a frequent sight both in Yuuko's small kingdom of Takemura and on Yuuko's airship Ayakashi, though the latter more than the former. The two often discuss magic with one another and hold high mutual respect for one another as magicians. ☯Patchouli Knowledge Mai often comes to the Scarlet Devil Mansion to borrow books from her at the request of Meimei. Outwardly, Patchouli seems to find the nekomata bothersome, but inwardly she does enjoy Mai's visits, a fact of which Mai is all too well aware. Mai has great respect for Patchouli as a fellow magician and often attempts to coerce her into discussing magic with her, and while Patchouli usually tries to resist, she more often than not ends up giving in anyway. ☯Ran Yakumo Mai originally came to know Ran through Yukari, but they have since become close friends in their own right. They often have differences of opinion due to the contrast between Mai's mischievous personality and Ran's more reserved, straight-laced personality, but they get along well despite these differences. Mai often visits Ran whenever she has free time to herself. ☯Remilia Scarlet Mai is friends with Remilia and often stays to have tea with her whenever she visits the Scarlet Devil Mansion on an errand for her master. The two have a mutual respect for one another's power and intellect, and they occasionally have friendly danmaku fights, which Remilia usually wins. Remilia considers Mai's trickster ways amusing, while Mai is only too happy to entertain her. ☯'Takumi Yamamiya' Mai has taken it upon herself to teach Takumi magic during his time at Meimei's residence, but she is also fond of him for his charm and wit. Since he turned back into a man, though, their relationship has taken a turn for the intimate, with the two of them becoming something like friends with benefits. Mai has misgivings about this, however, due to her master's crush on Takumi. ☯Tewi Inaba Mai has something of a rivalry with her, as not only are they both known pranksters but they also have abilities that are diametrically opposed. Still, they have been occasionally known to work together on a prank, usually at the expense of Reisen. ☯Yukari Yakumo She and Yukari are friends, having a rivalry of sorts in which they both enjoy trying to catch one another off guard with their various tricks. However, they both also hold a mutual respect for one another, though Mai's respect for Yukari vastly outweighs the latter's for the former. Mai considers the barrier youkai almost like a mentor figure and looks up to her, often turning to her for advice and counseling. Whenever Mai isn't busy with her responsibilities to Meimei, she can frequently be found at Yukari's residence, either visiting Yukari or visiting her shikigami Ran and Ran's own shikigami Chen, with whom she is also friends. Abilities ☯Ability to Bestow Bad Luck Mai has the ability to curse others with bad luck. When under the influence of her ability, victims will find that every chance event defaults to the least preferable outcome, as though the world is out to get them. Of course, this ability does not work on things that are not left to chance, so while she can throw off the aim of an opponent who isn't paying much attention, a very focused opponent can minimize the amount of error. It's also impossible for her to choose exactly what outcome will happen when she curses someone, though she can change the severity of the bad luck. Her curses can last for any amount of time she chooses, and they persist even after the victim has left her presence, though she has to be able to see someone to curse them in the first place. ☯Magical Skill Besides this innate power, Mai can also wield many powerful forms of magic, specializing in illusions and elemental magic. She can use most basic spells with only a thought, but some more complicated ones, such as teleportation, require greater concentration and often the recitation of magic words. Danmaku She uses black stars as her regular danmaku. In keeping with her theme of bad luck, she tends to fire in erratic spreads, using number and unpredictability to compensate for precision. Spell Cards Trivia * She is a good cook, and is usually the one who cooks the meals at Meimei's residence. Category:Characters Category:Females